The Mini Miracle
by IheartSam7
Summary: This is a happy birthday fic for my friendEnkidu07. HAPPY BIRTHDAY chica xoxo Rachelle is stuck in the woods. A Winchester intervenes.


**OK, so this is a birthday ficlet for Enkidu07. It was inspired by the pic/fic prompt that was sent out to a few of us in the E/O challenge.**

**The real life pics can be found at: _Mad Server's livejournal_ if anyone wants to see where the idea for the story came from.**

**Happy birthday girly. I hope you like it.**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and huffed.

He was annoyed because he was in the woods.

It was hot as Hell out and he was in the friggin' woods wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

Cranky didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

God, he hated nature.

He hated the woods, the open air, the bugs flying in his face as he ran.

The only time nature was good was when it involved Dean, alone, in a boat, with a fishing rod, a case full of beer, and a head full of no worries.

That was not the case this time, however.

He had exactly 22 minutes to find this Rachelle girl that had gone missing, and bring her to safety or his brother would be…well Dean didn't even want to think about that right now.

Not that Dean didn't mind helping find and rescue people, it was pretty much his life after all, but when he was threatened with a gun put to his head and a promise that he better deliver or his brother would die, that was enough to really piss him off.

Dean took off his jacket and denim shirt, tying them around his waist as best he could.

The sweat rolled down his back and into the crook of his behind as he kept searching for Rachelle.

He weaved his way through branches and jumped over roots, thorns scratching up his arms and face, as the brush in the forest got thicker.

All of a sudden he heard a faint shouting through the trees.

It must be that Rachelle girl, Dean thought as he pushed forward with a fierce determination.

He kept going, not caring what got in his way, desperate to reach the girl and save his brother from torture.

As he reached the edge of the forest, he saw across a small stream to something, or rather someone rather high up, hanging on to a ladder for dear life.

Dean was confused as he racked his brain for any logical reason for a ladder to be out in the middle of the wilderness.

Time wasn't something he had much of though as he reality checked himself back into the situation at hand.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he checked his watch.

Just under 7 minutes to go before Sam was dead meat.

Dean walked closer to the water and finally caught her attention.

"Hey, are you Rachelle?" he yelled out to her.

She nodded and then looked down at her feet.

Dean then saw what the problem was. Her laces had gotten tangled in a huge mess of ladder and branches.

No wonder the girl couldn't break free.

It was either fall backwards, risking serious injury or wait for a mini miracle to happen and someone to find her.

"Honey this is your lucky day," Dean shouted, and then with a quiet mumble to himself, "mine too."

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed her brother's number as he dashed across the chilly water of the stream.

Five minutes later she was down and his brother had been released.

Rachelle could not thank Dean enough and was full of questions for him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you in the forest in a leather jacket in July?"

"Why did you rescue me?"

"You are a lifesaver."

There was no response though, as Dean was just relieved that Sam would be OK.

"Friggin' humans" was the only thought that passed though Dean's heat addled brain.

God he needed a drink right now.

He groaned softly.

Rachelle looked over at the young man slumped on the gravel, sweat pouring down his dirty face, exhaustion and relief in his eyes, she stopped asking questions and opened her backpack.

She pulled out a cool pack, grabbed two beers from the mini cooler and passed one to Dean, sliding down beside him.

He lifted his eyes, and she saw the corners of his mouth go up.

And in that moment Dean thought maybe, just maybe, this was a mini miracle after all.


End file.
